Talk:Shadowspawn (3.5e Race)
Getting Stuff To Show Up You have to remove the parts -- not just fill in between them. Surgo 23:07, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :There, I fixed it for you. Surgo 23:14, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::yea thanks :D I'm new at this :P --Chalto 23:57, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Mind taking a look while you're at it? check a nd tell me if you think it's too unfair? Thoughts I have concerns about any race that doesn't need to eat, sleep, breath, is immune to 'mundane' poisons like ginormous spider bites and whatnot, and gets a 2nd level spell 3 times a day out the door. The other stuff isn't great either. The limitations you've put on them to get away with this stuff without adding LA are pretty harsh but easy to get around, and just serve to make them a very swingy race. They will either be super awesome in a game because they're played by someone who has minimized their exposure to light (by being underground, going out at night, living in a basically-permanent item based deeper darkness, whatever) and has fire resistance / immunity somehow, or they'll be dead because they didn't do these things. Which is pretty bad for a race. So I don't think it's unfair, but I don't think it's particularly well balanced either. I would pay the costs you've attempted to level on the race, and I wouldn't suffer under them at all because they're easy to work around, and I would gain way too much from it. This would make an ok monster base, but it looks like a terrible player race right now. - TarkisFlux 02:22, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :yes that's about what i told him, (Chalto is my younger brother) i was also worried about whether or not there'd be a fair way to make a shadow race as he envisioned. i told him to post it here to see if anyone could offer suggestions on how to this race fair and playable. So anyone have any suggestions on how to level it out? --Azerinth 04:29, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm hardly an expert, but I am universally skeptical of racial drawbacks bigger than "-2 to some stuff under some conditions". If you build something awesome on the premise that people will suck some portion of the time, you're basically challenging them to avoid the suck parts and just be awesome all of the time. That doesn't mean you can't do them and make them work, but you should understand that people WILL get around them somehow, it's a big game after all. Then your limitation is semi-meaningless, and you've just given them a bunch of freebie awesome bits. ::So I would start with reducing the daylight penalties and eliminating the fire weakness, and then bring the bonuses into line with whatever that winds up at. A daylight / torchlight penalty like "can't use shadow abilities and suffers a -2 penalty on skill checks, attack rolls, and spell DCs" is about as strong as I would go, but I don't suggest that's the only or best thing to try. They need to sleep and eat and probably breath as well, even if they don't do those things in the way that the rest of us do. Maybe they eat and breath shadows and they suffer in direct light because they're out of breath, and maybe they need to just lay around and be semi-amorphous for 4-8 hours a night (i.e. sleep) because they're shadows and sorta resent being stuck in a solid form the rest of the time. They should also have a body system of some sort and take damage from poisons of all types, but you can give them a bonus on saves against them. I would also consider removing their shadowsight and darkness abilities, mostly because they just make them work with other races extremely badly. When you're awesome in magical darkness and no one else is, you don't have parties with other races in them. ::That mostly leaves some interesting hide abilities, fast healing, and a limited teleport. Those aren't too shabby on their own, but may need to be worked on after the drawback is readjusted and other powers are tweaked. Or a small level adjustment is added on. - TarkisFlux 04:49, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::I appreciate the input and I've reviewed the abilities, so I think they're more balanced, but I fear there may be a bit of vaguity to some parts. Or is that just me? :/ --Chalto 17:10, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Copy Pasta? Uh... wtf, isn't this.... mine? Wait, the fluff is mine, the mechanics and picture isn't... erm, one moment, I need to figure out where mine is. -- Eiji Hyrule 02:09, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Shadowsoul, that's the one, I thought this looked familiar. What is this all then? -- Eiji Hyrule 02:10, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Oh yea, Sorry about that. I was reading your post and loved it so much becuase it was almost exactly the kind of race i was trying to create but it made me sad that it was a creature, not a race, so i hope you dont mind but i did base this off of your creature. Sorry and thanks! --Chalto 05:01, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :I can take it down if you want me to but i mostly made this for personal ruse. Hope you don't mind but if you do i understand completely. --Chalto 05:04, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Ahhhhh. Very well, use permitted. ....that will be $50,000 per use, send by credit or check. :D -- Eiji Hyrule 15:22, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::How's about you give me one freebie and I'll notify everyone else to have your money ready? ;D--Chalto 12:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC)